DESPARIA
by Neil Davies
Summary: Sarah-Jane and Jo Grant team up for what looks like the last time against a telepathic enemy who plays mind games with them both, especially a sick and vulnerable Sarah.


11

DESPARIA

In the centre of the wide attic a jagged column of blistering bright light jumped from floor to ceiling splitting the room in half for a few moments, during that time a shape an outline materialised within the confines of the light, it was a person a small woman shimmering into existence, as soon as she was whole the light faded and the woman tottered forwards in uncertain legs to grasp a shelf before she collapsed.

Face smudged with soot, bleeding from minor cuts on her forehead, hair plastered to her scalp and dirty clothing ragged she made an extraordinary sight. Gulping in air she tried to compose herself after what had surely been a dreadful ordeal, shaking with fatigue she studied her reflection in a round Victorian vanity mirror, wincing at the sight that greeted her for she had seen better days.

Then she noticed something amiss, she was alone and she shouldn't have been, she had returned to this place safely (just about) but her companion hadn't, before she could look around to confirm it the attic door opened and a tall youth entered with a bob of dark hair and an open curious kind of face, he looked like a student but oddly didn't seem surprised to see the intruder into his home.

"Jo," he said naming her, "Are you all right," then a frown marred his handsome features, "Where's mum," he demanded, "Where is she?"

Barely able to meet his gaze Jo half turned and croaked, "Mr Smith," no more needed to be said. The back wall seemed to burst apart, splitting wide open and something thrust through it boldly a strange alien machine with a diamond shaped VDU upon which a series of shifting geometric patterns swam and merged.

"Where is Sarah-Jane," Jo gasped at the machine which was actually a crystalline alien life form in its own right welded to the very fabric of the big house, "Find her," Jo insisted, "Initiate trace."

A deep warbling sound issued from the very heart of Mr Smith as lights flashed and popped. Moving next to Jo, the youth gripped her bruised arm.

"What went wrong," he demanded?

"Not now Luke please;" she through him an apologetic look.

"But why isn't she here if you are, you left together?"

Drawing on her final reserves of strength Jo shrugged admitting she didn't know then Mr Smith boomed in an English voice, "No trace can be found."

"Repeat scan," Jo ordered, "You must find her."

"I am trying Miss Grant," the voice responded with a mild rebuke.

"Yes I know you are, sorry," she said.

"Scan negative," the machine admitted.

"Begin deep energy field location focusing on Sarah's life readings."

The boy Luke frowned in puzzlement, "What happened up there, you said you said you'd look after her?"

Having no answers Jo made her way over to the vast terminal, badly exhausted she wanted to sleep for a week but knew she wouldn't until her friend was found and safely returned to her son. Come on Sarah where are you she wondered, we left at the same time you must be okay.

Mr Smith came back with another negative, it didn't make any sense.

"Lock onto her teleport coordinates," Jo snapped.

No such coordinates could be found and Luke was frantic with worry, "We must do something," he cried and Jo threw him a look which said _I know that do you think I'm stupid?_

"Transmit me back to the hurkon ship," she said.

"That is not possible Miss Grant; the hurkon ship no longer exists."

"Then transmit me to Sarah's last recorded location."

"That isn't possible either only a wormhole exists, you would be instantly killed."

Mind reeling Jo tried to take in the implications of what she was being told, she slumped accepting the inevitable. Not accepting anything Luke raged at the machine demanding answers, action, solutions but of course there was nothing it could do. Finally Jo touched him on the arm; shrugging her off he stormed around the attic knocking things over, face bright with emotion, eyes glistening, then he grabbed an alien gun from out of a box and pointed it at her.

"This is all your fault," he screamed and Jo thought yes it is, "You killed her," Luke bellowed, "Now I'm going to kill you," he squeezed the trigger.

That morning.

Jo arrived unannounced, it was a surprise visit to her old friend whom she hadn't seen since a previous adventure involving the Doctor of all people, not her Doctor or any of the other Doctors she knew but a newer, younger version who had even taken Sarah by surprise and Sarah knew far more incarnations than she did.

Luke had let her in and waved her upstairs, his mum was talking to Mr Smith about something or other; did she want any tea?

"No I'm fine thanks," Jo responded then noticed a troubled look in his eyes, "You okay Luke?"

"I'm fine," said the youth, "its mum."

"Sarah – why what's wrong?"

He shrugged, "I don't know she won't tell me but something is, look Jo you will look after mum won't you; make sure nothing happens to her."

It was an odd thing for the kid to say as he wasn't normally so anxious, "Of course," she said reassuringly, "Everything will be fine," that was Jo always bubbly and positive but deep down she was rattled now and giving his arm a squeeze she continued on up to the attic.

Sarah's raised voice could soon be heard asking questions, she sounded rattled like there was a crisis. Something soon confirmed by the booming reply,

"It's a hurkon war hawk called the Desparia," said Mr Smith in his usual dead pan voice, "The hurkon are an aggressive, acquisitive race," he added, "If they reach earth it will be disastrous."

"How long have we got," Sarah asked?

"Twenty minutes at the most."

"Can you project a force field to keep them out?"

"Sadly not their technology is way too advanced, it would take at least an hour to erect a field of sufficient force and complexity."

"Okay," Sarah had gone to action mode, "So what can we do?"

"Destroy their Dexel drive unit but to do that would necessitate boarding the Desparia."

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation, "Can you adjust my teleporter to do that?"

Mr Smith said he could and would and at that point Jo entered the attic to find her friend slotting wires into the teleporter, a hand-held device harvested from yet another alien craft.

"Sorry Jo but I'm in the middle of something," Sarah had lost weight Jo mused she looked drawn even haggard with rings under her eyes and had about her a tired, drained quality.

"Yes I overheard about the hurkon," going over Jo tapped the teleporter, "You can't do this alone Sarah so I'm coming with you."

Was that relief in the other woman's eyes, gratitude that someone was sharing the burden? They had faced danger together before and had become good friends thanks to their association with UNIT and the Doctor, no two people understood each other better.

"I can't ask you to do that Jo."

"You don't have to I'm volunteering," Offering a supportive smile Jo cocked her head onto one side, "Are you all right you look…I don't know, exhausted?"

Normally bursting with energy and drive Sarah seemed to be struggling for once, "No," she said reluctantly, "I'm not all right as it happens but that's strictly between us Jo."

"What's the problem, is it something I can help with?"

Sarah's smile was ironic in the extreme but instead of explaining as Jo hoped she indicated a viewing screen on which the hurkon ship could be seen, an ugly pancake shaped black skinned saucer with red lights blazing around the outer rim and a single green orb pulsating on top.

"We have to destroy something called a Dexel drive unit," she sighed.

"Yes I heard that bit, what does it look like?"

From Mr Smith came a chugging sound then a print out fell into a dish, it showed an innocuous looking hexagonal box about the size of a portable TV. Is that it thought Jo; one good kick should do the job?

"So what do we do switch it to overdrive, blast it, blow it into space." She asked?

Mr Smith said, "You must reverse its polarity but once you do you will have mere moments to beam out before the entire ship implodes creating a wormhole."

Sarah asked how this reversal was to be achieved, in response Mr Smith disgorged something else, several somethings, they looked to Jo like fridge magnets, "What do we do with these," she asked."

Mr Smith said they had to be attached to the Dexel unit and he produced another printout showing the positional pattern, it didn't seem too difficult to Jo.

"I could do this alone," she offered, "It won't take more than a minute, why don't you sit this one out?"

Sarah's look was ironic, when had she ever sat anything out, "No this is my problem Jo I can't expect you to take this risk for me."

"What risk it's a short trip, it won't take two of us."

Mr Smith said it might as the hurkon were no push over but Jo wasn't listening to him she was studying her friend thinking how pale and worn out she looked not her old self at all.

"Are you ill Sarah because you look it," this was no time to be delicate Sarah did look ill and tired?

But again the enquiry was bypassed, "Show us what these hurkon look like Mr Smith."

The screen cleared of the flying saucer to reveal a bizarre alien life form, it was weird and looked boneless to Jo like a jellyfish or a sponge, how dangerous could it be after all it wasn't like a dalek or an axon both of which she'd faced in her youth?

"Is that it," she laughed, "How big are they?"

"Approximately fourteen centimetres in length," Mr Smith revealed and both women smiled.

"Well," said Jo, "They can't be that fearsome I mean I can't see any teeth, claws, tentacles or poisonous stings, they're hardly drashigs are they?"

Sarah though was warier than her friend, "Are they dangerous Mr Smith is there something we should know?"

"The hurkon are highly telepathic, theirs is the power of the mind the psyche they are not to be underestimated," replied the machine.

"ESP you mean," Said Jo, "Mind over matter and all that jazz," she said briefly reverting to the lexicon of her youth, "Can we defend ourselves against it?"

"Yes," Sarah announced going to another box and taking out what looked like two metal hair bands, they were flexible and seemed quite flimsy yet when Jo touched hers she felt a tingle in her skin as though the thing had a live current. Sarah told her, "Psi-blockers I've used them before against mental attack and they're pretty good, they should help us this time eh Mr Smith?"

The alien robot made no comment which wasn't like him at all as he usually had plenty to say.

"Well," Jo questioned, "Will they be effective?"

"Analysis inconclusive," Smith replied.

"Meaning," Sarah chipped in, "Come on out with it?"

Hedging his bets the computer refused to be drawn beyond the point of they might be, he couldn't be sure but it was possible.

This wasn't good enough for Jo it was too vague, "Let me go alone," she again insisted, "It sounds pretty dodgy and if you're under par."

Sarah's gaze was one of proud defiance she was no quitter no matter how bad things were or how she felt inside.

"I don't need mollycoddling Jo I can handle this," but she suddenly sat down with a sigh and held her stomach and for a moment she was even paler.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on Sarah, you know you can trust me. If it's Luke you're worried about I won't say anything."

Head shaking Sarah seemed to fight back her own doubts, chewing on a lip she eventually replied.

"Forget it Jo I'm fine."

"No you aren't, I'm sorry Sarah but something's clearly wrong; how long have we known each other?"

A wan smile greeted this, more years than either of them cared to remember; both had been young in the seventies, trendy young women eager to make their mark and they had but in the most unusual of ways.

"Later Jo okay, we'll talk about it when we get back I promise but not now."

Taking one of the head bands Jo put this on discovering a small toggle on the side, "What is this for?"

"It will enable us to communicate with each telepathically if we get separated," said Sarah.

"Wow really that's," Jo almost said it she almost said the word 'groovy' but swallowed it at the last moment, no woman of almost sixty should come out with such a term she decided.

"How do we find this Dexel thingy," she asked?

"With any luck the teleporter will find it for us," and Sarah scanned the printout across the top of the hand held device and it began to hum with power the sides giving off an orange glow, "Ready," she asked and Jo thought that there was no backing out now.

"What about Luke, Clyde and Rani?"

This is too dangerous for the kids Sarah's expression replied just before the room blurred around Jo dissolving into a crazy soup of swirling lights, she felt something else odd to she was getting smaller, shrinking.

"Sarah what's happening?"

"We're being adjusted so we can fit comfortably inside the ship, the hurkon are smaller than humans."

"How small are we going to go," Jo worried?

The next thing she knew she was inside somewhere that might have been the London Underground if it wasn't for the low weird strobe lighting and odd smelling air plus the hieroglyphs on the walls. Yes this was alien all right it reminded her of trips in the tardis and stepping out into claustrophobic corridors across the universe. There was only one thing wrong, badly wrong' Sarah was nowhere to be seen she was totally on her own. Well not totally as it turned out because when she looked up she saw it stuck to the ceiling, a large jellyfish pulsating slowly a greenish bluish blob of plasma; it had to be one of the crew a hurkon. It was an ugly looking thing squelchy and oozing but it didn't look lethal in any way, it didn't look as though it could leap on her or fire some deadly ray.

Bending her knees she prepared to run for her life but the blob didn't do anything it just oozed and pulsated, oil dripping from its edges to pool on the floor. Jo wished she had a sonic screwdriver or something better still the reassuring presence of her friend.

"Sarah," she whispered, "Where are you," she fiddled with her head band trying to find the right frequency, "Sarah can you hear me, are you getting this, did you make it to the ship or are you still on earth?"

Feeling in her pocket Jo touched the clinky bulk of the magnets the things that had to be attached to the Dexel drive unit, unfortunately what she didn't have was the teleporter so she couldn't get off the ship even if she could destroy it.

Sarah leaned back against a wall her pain almost unbearable despite the medication she found it hard to breathe and just wanted to curl up into a ball. Why hadn't she told Jo the truth, of all the people she knew Jo Grant was her closest friend. Of course the one person she should have told was Luke because he would suffer the most, picturing his face Sarah gave a heartfelt sigh oh Luke what are you going to do without me? Despite being brilliant the teenager was still vulnerable and naïve in many ways, he hadn't totally adapted to the ways of the human race although he was better than when they'd first met.

Suddenly he was there before her, her adopted son aboard the hurkon ship; he was there and Jo wasn't but how was that possible?

"Luke how did you," Sarah blinked the tears away, "Oh it doesn't matter - Jo Grant is missing she was supposed to beam up with me but I can't find her."

"Sorry mum she didn't come, she thought I should instead because we have to talk. Why didn't you tell me what was wrong with you," he touched her arm, "Did you really think you could keep it a secret from me," he smiled a young man now not the scared boy she'd rescued from the Bane?

Sarah sniffed torn up by the guilt of her lies, "I'm sorry, how did you find out?"

"Does it matter," he responded and she thought no it doesn't not really?

Sarah found herself close to blubbing, "I just couldn't, I mean I tried several times but," her courage had drained away, "What must you think of me."

"That you're wasting your time here on this ship when you should be back home with me," Luke replied it was a startling thing to say.

"I beg your pardon," Sarah gasped?

"We have so little time left and you're wasting it on this ship."

She felt a burst of indignation ""I'm not wasting anything the hurkon have to be stopped."

"What good will that do?"

She blinked at him confused by the question, "They could destroy earth Luke they're hostile."

"According to who," the youth was almost contemptuous?"

"Mr Smith of course, haven't you spoken to him; Luke this is a desperate situation."

"Isn't your health more important mum," he demanded?

"I can't be distracted by that at a time like this, the hurkon are a menace I would have thought you'd understand that better than anyone."

But the teenager said airily, "If not them then some other alien race, you can't stop them all; wouldn't it be better to enjoy what time you have left with your family and friends?"

That was a strange attitude, "The hurkon are only minutes away."

"Minutes we could have together, I mean look at you; you're in no fit state to be running around this ship playing the hero."

Playing had he said playing, Luke had never been so dismissive of her work.

"Luke get back home and send Jo up here I need her help, I must destroy this craft."

"But you can't mum you're wasting your time, this is just a corridor not the Dexel unit."

"How do you know about that," she snapped, "Mr Smith has only just told me there's no way you could know," her resolve stiffening she faced him beginning to realise a startling but obvious truth, "You're not Luke are you this is a psychic attack, you're a hurkon posing as my son," she touched her head band and Luke vanished on the floor in his place was a heaving gelatinous mass. Backing away from it with disgust she turned a corner sending out a mental message to Jo, Jo had to be onboard somewhere they'd been split up by the hurkon ship. Sarah had the teleporter but not the magnets presumably her friend had these so to triumph they had to find each other come on Jo where are you, talk to me?

Running as fast as she could Jo dodged under the alien glad none of its ooze fell on her, she had no idea where Sarah was or what to do next in fact she felt completely helpless as she often had during her youthful adventures when working for UNIT. Then a sound made her stiffen a footstep, a creak of leather a low cough.

She spun and took in the outline of a man not much taller than her; he was middle-aged with greying dark hair and a grey goaty beard with piercing, arrogant eyes and a rather smug self-satisfied smile. He wore a tunic that was grand in the extreme, futuristic yet also medieval at the same time with tall black boots.

"You," she backed away, "I might have known you'd be here," she raised a hand defensively; "I suppose you're working with the hurkon helping them to destroy us."

"Miss Grant please," the voice was as silky as she remembered, smooth and cultured with a hint of gentle mockery, "You do me an injustice I'm not here to harm you but to assist you."

The idea of this man helping her was so absurd that she actually grinned, how many times had he tried to kill her?

"Oh I bet," she said.

"Please listen to me Jo," he implored moving closer with soft steps and an outstretched glove, "You must trust me and believe what I tell you," the voice was pitched low it was soft and mellifluous, seductive in its charm and disarming in the extreme, she felt drawn into it held like a fly in a web unable not to listen as he continued to speak pouring words at her, words she barely even registered.

Jo felt her mind go soft around the edges, her will drain away and her need to be rescued grow, maybe she should trust this man, after all he was a time lord – older and wiser.

"That's it," he purred, "Give them to me," she had the magnets in her hand and was offering them to him.

Mind snapping back in place at once she shook her head to clear it, was she insane this the….how could she trust him.

"No," she said then, "Get out of my mind," she backed away, "You can't be here you're dead."

He said, "Time lords don't die Jo."

Maybe that was true she wasn't sure, "You're tricking me trying to hypnotise me, you want me to fail," she pocketed the magnets, "I won't let you manipulate me," she twisted the toggle on her headband and…he was gone, vanishing in a second.

At least with the teleporter (which had an inbuilt tracking facility) Sarah knew the right way to go to find the drive unit, but as she went further into the ship the wearier she became and the more her pain nagged at her sharply insistent, soon she had to stop she was fighting for breath and felt quite sick. Never before had her body let her down, never before had she felt her age even in his forties and fifties she'd been fit and agile now she was moving like an old crone.

Slumped against a wall she looked out for more of the aliens but what she saw instead was the end of a huge multicoloured scarf, it was impossibly long and wrapped around the neck of…

"Doctor," instantly galvanised she straightened up as a luminous grin lit up the entire corridor and there he stood in that long coat of his with a thick tangle of absurdly ill-disciplined curls. It was the Doctor, the second one she'd met and travelled with after defeating Think-Tank and their insane robot. "Am I glad to see you," she gulped holding herself and trying not to throw up.

"Oh Sarah-Jane," he sighed his joviality muted as he took in the state of her, "You shouldn't be here in your condition."

He was probably right about that but until now there'd been no alternative, "I didn't know you were here, I'm glad to see you; you can take over from me. Doctor how did you ever find me after all this time," She meant in his fourth body in his old life not the newer versions she'd seen in recent years?

"The TARDIS telepath circuits picked up on your illness, I came here for you."

She was deeply moved having never expected to see this version of him again the one she had fought the Zygons, Morbius and Sutekh.

"There's nothing even you can do Doctor I'm dying, it's advanced and…" She couldn't bring herself to say more as hot tears stung the back of her eyes and something blocked her throat temporarily.

"Are you sure about that Sarah," he asked, "After all we've been through?"

"The prognosis was pretty bleak I'm afraid," she admitted

"From a human specialist no doubt but there is an alternative you know."

"Such as what," she had thought of sending an emergency message to this man in the vain hope he might be able to offer a crumb of hope?

"The hurkon can help you," he said gently, "Their science is far more advanced than that of earth, if you make contact with them and explained things I'm sure they'd understand."

The hurkon was he mad why would she negotiate with them, "They're here to destroy earth that means they're hostile and ruthless why would they help me," she gasped astounded by the suggestion, "In any case there isn't time."

Taking her by the arms and looking deeply into her eyes he said, "Then make the time Sarah, make it for yourself, don't you deserve to go on living to be free of pain. What about Luke don't you want to see him graduate and make a future for himself?"

Of course she did more than anything Luke was her whole life her reason for being, "You know I do," She said crossly, "How can you even ask that?"

"Then speak to the hurkon ask for their help, stop fighting Sarah-Jane."

"How can I talk while humanity are being destroyed, what use is my health if I've no planet to return to?"

"Humanity," he sneered the word in a tone of voice she'd rarely heard him use before, "After all you've done for them how have they treated you, how has your contribution been acknowledged, have they paid you given you any awards; you don't owe them anything Sarah."

Never before had she heard the Doctor sound so bitter, so negative, he was almost contemptuous of the humanity he'd fought so hard to rescue on countless occasions.

"I never asked for money or awards, I'm not into that sort of thing and neither are you," she threw back, "I did what I did because I believed it was the right thing to do, something I learned from the Doctor and you're not him are you, you just look like him," backing away head shaking she still held herself, "You're one of them a hurkon playing with my mind."

Touching her head band she saw the tall man shimmer, dissolve and collapse into a gelatinous heaving tumour he was gone, had never really been there she'd just wanted him to be and the aliens had picked up on that, detecting her distress her need.

Jo she called where are you, come on Jo speak to me we have to do this together?

Having no idea if she was going in the right direction or not Jo peered around at the room she now stood in, it was hexagonal like the device in the centre of it a softly glowing, lightly humming piece of apparatus, above it was a hexagonal window in the curved ceiling connecting device to window was a swirling vertical shaft of energy. Could this be it the Dexel unit it looked like it, like the diagram she'd seen? If only Sarah were here, she'd know but where was Sarah and what shape was she in? The journalist was seriously ill, Jo had never before seen her looking so pale or haggard and she feared for her.

Sarah, she telepathed, I think I've found the Dexel unit can you see it through my eyes can you read my mind? Looking around she couldn't see any hurkon on the walls or ceiling so no more mind games and the fake Master hadn't returned thank goodness, why had the aliens made a copy of him of all people; he was the last person she wanted to see or would trust.

But he was the person I most feared she thought and maybe that was the key, the hurkon picked up ideas with the strongest emotions behind them like fear, hate or love. Jo rubbed her temples – physical monsters she could just about deal with rampaging autons or ogrons but creatures that got inside her head and heart were a totally different kettle of sharks.

"Jo," she jumped at the sound of her own name but shock soon turned to relief oh thank god.

"Sarah at last, I never thought I'd seen you again," she gabbled thinking that although she looked pale Sarah seemed a bit perkier than before, "I've been wandering around in here for ages and the hurkon have been playing games with me; I saw the Master."

Nodding the reporter gave her a hug, "Yes I've had a couple of experiences myself, luckily once you adjust the headband they disappear quite quickly."

Jo wanted to ask who Sarah had seen but they could discuss that later there wasn't time for idle chatter now, "Is this it," she indicated the device?

Nodding Sarah circled the hexagonal box comparing it to her diagram, "Have you got the magnets Jo?"

Taking these out Jo held them in her right palm, "How long have we got before the hurkon reach earth?"

"I'm not sure five minutes maybe," approaching Jo Sarah made to take the magnets but as she did Jo suddenly closed her hand into a fist.

"Let me attach them," she said.

"We can both do it," the reply was reasonable enough and it made sense if time was short but Jo resisted not understanding her reluctance maybe it was her encounter with the Master and how reasonable how plausible he'd sounded at first.

"Just a moment Sarah," she adjusted the toggle on her headband.

"What are you doing don't you trust me," Sarah affected a casual manner but there was something not quite right, "I'm real," she insisted as Jo continued to adjust her band, "You can see I am, see I'm not fading away."

But a new voice a third person spoke, "Well done Jo," and a second Sarah-Jane Smith walked into the room also holding a teleporter, "She's a hurkon and you can't trust her," the new woman declared moving up alongside Jo, both Sarah's looked genuine right down to skin pigment, eyes, hair and clothing, Jo couldn't tell them apart but one was real and one wasn't – the question was which?

She again fiddled with her headband twisting its toggle back and forth but neither of them melted away this time, had the hurkon found as way to penetrate its field?

"I don't get it you're both still here and you both look real," Jo was flustered she had no idea what to do and time was bleeding away.

"I'm real," the second Sarah announced.

"No I am," said the first.

"Jo I can tell you everything we've shared and experienced together," argued the second.

"So can I," added the first. If the hurkon were telepathic then that wasn't a true test all the fake had to do was read her mind or the real Sarah's mind.

Feeling tears come Jo forced them back, she couldn't give into her emotions at a time like this she had to be strong, oh what would the Doctor do in this situation how who he resolve this?

Then incredibly she saw him, her Doctor, he strode out of the shadows in his cape and frills, white hair a thick mane, smile as effusive as ever, care worn face wrinkled yet dignified.

"Not easy is it Jo," said the plumy voice with its rich vowels and slightly public school intonation, its lisp she remembered so well, "But you can do this," he told her, "I taught you well."

He wasn't real of course just another illusion like his old enemy of earlier, even so her heart soared to see him again after all these years unchanged and unchangeable. "The magnets Jo," he said, "Ask them both to touch the magnets," he said.

"But the fake will just throw them away," she replied, "That's no good you're trying to trick me."

"Offer one magnet then and keep hold of it," he replied.

"You're a hurkon you can't fool me I know you aren't real."

Even so she selected a magnet and thrust it at the second Sarah-Jane who held her ground resolutely just as Sarah would, "Go on then touch it with one finger just one, don't try to grab it."

Slowly the second woman lifted a finger then she paused, "Tell you what Jo why don't both of us Sarah's touch it at the same time that way you can be doubly sure."

The first woman moved closer, "Okay," she said, "That seems fair to me."

Looking from one to the other Jo frowned sensing a trick then she said, "Doctor I want you to touch the magnet as well."

"Me Jo," he seemed amused, "Still don't trust me eh?"

"I know for certain that you're a fake, what happens to you will happen to the phoney Sarah to."

Approaching her in his languid way he lifted a hand palm up, turned it over and extended a digit, "Very well Jo we'll do it your way all three of us will touch the magnet, might be a bit of a squeeze though."

Steeling herself Jo held the thing as tight as she could, "Now," she said. The Doctor leaned in to place his finger on the metal so did the two Sarah's, at first nothing happened they all remained solid then both Sarah's began to sweat profusely, losing what vestige of colour they had left, Jo could feel them trembling their shoulders rounding. Only the Doctor seemed unaffected, the sparkle in his eye still bright his smile undiminished.

These hurkon were good the best yet maybe the leaders of their tribe, finally Jo's arm began to ache so she took the magnet back and placed it on the Dexel unit which it adhered with a clang.

"No," it was the second Sarah who reacted to this with a cry shoving Jo aside she lunged at the Dexel only to be caught by the Doctor of all people.

"Sorry my dear," and he hurled her aside whereupon her form rippled, distorted and burst apart in a shower of sparks, "Well done Jo good move," he said, "Quickly attach the rest of them while I keep watch," he went to the other Sarah taking her in his arms, she partially collapsed with a gasp of pain, "Dear me," he muttered dabbing her brow with a hanky.

Startled Jo attached all the magnets bar one, because once that was in place the Dexel would go into melt down.

"We have to get out of here," she said, "Sarah and I have to use the teleporter, whoever you are you can stay here."

His eyes flashed at her bright and blue, sincere and pained, "You know who I am Jo," he said.

"Yes you're a hurkon, the smartest one so far but still a fake."

With a moan Sarah closed her eyes she looked terrible now, was she even fit enough to beam back to earth; well she couldn't stay here?

"I can help her," said the tall man, "Let me try, there are worlds were medicine is more advanced, treatments exist that won't on earth for decades."

"You're not real," Jo screamed, "I won't let you kill my friend."

But his features were even more pained now; hurt by her accusation her distrust, "Hurt Sarah-Jane," he muttered, "As if I ever could."

"Once I attach this last magnet we have only seconds to get away."

"Then you go Jo, you get back to earth; the Desparia is doomed but I can save Sarah let me try, what other hope does she have she'll die on earth?"

Torn and lost Jo looked at him, he had to be fake didn't he, he couldn't actually be her Doctor?

"I don't trust you," she said.

"Then trust your instincts Jo they were always pretty good, wouldn't a hurkon be trying to stop you right now; I'm not?"

Pausing only for a few more seconds Jo came to a decision then she did what her instincts were screaming for her to do.

"You left mum to die," Luke's screamed accusation burned inside her head condemning and hate-filled. Yes maybe she had maybe Sarah had perished on the Desparia or maybe she'd been spirited away at the last moment, Jo had no real idea she couldn't be sure and Mr Smith was no real help.

"Luke please," she sobbed.

"Don't touch me," the youth roared lowering his weapon but looking ready to blast something else with it, "She trusted you to help her and you let her die up there."

Tears burning her eyes Jo slumped, oh god what had she done, how stupid had she been?

"I didn't let her die Luke you have to believe that."

"You came back and she didn't that's all I know," he snapped.

"You don't know the whole story about what happened on that ship, please let me tell it."

"No I don't want to listen to anymore of your excuses."

Then Mr Smith spoke, no not the computer but a voice coming through him and on the diamond shaped screen was a face, the Doctor's face long and pinched.

"Your mother isn't dead young man she's resting on another planet, one I took her to. Yes Jo it's me the genuine article, you see I wasn't a hurkon after all."

Unable to take it in Jo wiped her tears away; it was more than she could have hoped. This was the real Doctor and Sarah wasn't dead she was being treated maybe one day cured.

"Sarah can't return to earth not yet, maybe not ever," said the time lord, "The disease must be totally removed from her system which is badly compromised. Don't worry Luke you'll see her again I promise, I'll take good care of her but for now you must get on with your life, you to Jo," he said with a slight smile, "When the time is right I'll pop down in the TARDIS and take you to see her, but for the time being I'd like you both to keep this under your hats."

Nodding Jo leaned on the computer shuddering with emotion and after a while she felt an arm go around her shoulders, it belonged to Luke; Luke Smith son of another Smith.

Did you enjoy this story; will Sarah-Jane be back; wait and see?


End file.
